Show Me Your Moves
by RuthieG
Summary: “I think the TARDIS thinks we have some unfinished business” Missing scene from The Doctor Dances


A/N: Missing scene from the end of The Doctor Dances.

* * *

Jack looked around the spacious bedroom that Rose had left him in.

It was richly furnished, with everything made of a wood similar to Earth's mahogany, but warmer in colour. The floor was also made of the same wood, giving the room a warm feel.

He laid on the large bed that was covered with rich fabrics, and looked at the ceiling. It was a hologramatic ceiling that showed the night sky of the occupants home world. His ceiling currently showed the stars of 51st century New York. His view had many missing stars compared to Rose's 21st century view. His view showed the damage of the Last Great Time War, many stars which The Doctor would have been able to name had been wiped out.

His room, Rose told him, was located on the corridor from the console room to the lounge, kitchen and library. She had told him that the TARDIS always puts the room of new companions in this location until they learnt their way around. Then she would move it to the dormitories three floors up.

It was while, laying on his bed that he heard Rose and The Doctor in the hallway. They were chatting as they made their way to the kitchen. Jack was in need of some company so decided to give them chance to settle in and then he would join them. He needed to get to know these people that had just cleaned up his mess and then took him with them.

* * *

Rose had just left Jack in his room and was making her way to the console room to find The Doctor. She didn't get as far as that as he bumped into her as he rounded the corner.

He was still on a high after saving the day, and greeted her with a big smile that made her smile back.

She linked her arm through his and he led her towards the kitchen. They passed Jack's room, but thought that he would want some time on his own, to get used to the idea of being there, so carried on to their destination.

But when they got to the door, they entered the room. Not to the kitchen which they were expecting, but to the storeroom of Albion Hospital in which they were trapped.

"I think the TARDIS thinks we have some unfinished business" The Doctor said as the radio on the shelf started to play Moonlight Serenade.

Rose looked at The Doctor and held out her hand "You got the moves. Show me your moves." As he accepted her hand she continued with words from earlier that day "You'll find your feet at the end of your legs you may care to move them."

They started to sway to the music, the TARDIS hummed her acceptance in The Doctor's mind as he held Rose closer. Rose laid her head on The Doctor's shoulder as he rested his forehead on the top of her head.

Nobody saw the spectator in the doorway watching the couple. He knew that he had disrupted something when he had transported them up to his ship. He was now seeing what would have happened if he had been a few minutes late.

The Doctor moved away slightly to look Rose in the face. They stopped dancing and looked into each others eyes. The Doctor made the first move and brought his lips to hers. He waited until she returned the kiss before he drew her closer and deepened the kiss.

Jack saw that he was intruding and entered through the next door, which he found the kitchen. Fixing himself a coffee he waited for the couple to join him.

* * *

Jack watched as The Doctor and Rose entered the kitchen. He looked at them with a 'I know what you've been doing' look on his face. But he didn't say anything. Rose sat down next to Jack as The Doctor fixed everyone a drink.

"Welcome to the TARDIS, Jack" The Doctor said. And they all drank to their newest member.

"Welcome to the family" Rose said and the twinkle in Jack's eye to the comment was one of sheer joy. He had finally found his place in the universe. He was home.

* * *

Jack made his excuses and left the kitchen about an hour later. He was tired but he also wanted to give The Doctor some time with Rose before she would leave to go to her room.

When Jack left, Rose stood and placed their glasses into the sink and started to run the water to wash them. She smiled as she felt The Doctor come behind her and put his arms around her waist. She leant back into him as he rested his head on her shoulder.

Rose turned in his arms once she had finished and put her wet hands on the back of his neck.

He started to tickle her as punishment but ended up kissing her into submission on the table.

When they broke apart for air, she whispered into The Doctor's ear. "Let's go to bed"

He led her to his bedroom where they were found by Jack the following morning, still fully dressed, and holding each other tightly.

Jack left and waited in the kitchen for them just like the night before.

He thought to himself that there was going to be more mornings like this one to come.


End file.
